I'm Here For Your Entertainment- Malec Fanfiction
by Kalona'sAngel
Summary: Magnus goes clubbing and decides to take little Alec home. What mischief shall they get up to?


Warning- this isnt for little children. Probably a mature rating.  
I own nothing, C. Clare is the one that owns them. (Sadly)  
This fic was inspired by the song For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. That man... Mmm... ;D I have not done much editing. I really want to preserve all the feelings that I poured into this. I hope you enjoy!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Magnus walked into the club, fully intending to take a pretty boy home. He had come with Ragnor, but the wuss ditched Magnus as soon as they entered the club. What a pain. A faster paced song started playing.

"Awh, what the hell." Magnus said as he made his way to the dance floor, starting to move to the deafening beat. Lights bounced off the glitter from all the club-goers, creating a hypnotic feel. After dancing for a few songs, Magnus began looking for a willing victim. Well, the 'willing' part didn't really matter much.

As Magnus scanned the crowd, he was slightly disappointed. The pickings were usually better on a Saturday night. No matter, Magnus was a considered a god in these parts. He'd find somebody. If nothing else, he would call up an old fling.

Just as Magnus was about to leave and phone someone, a particular gyrating body piqued his attention. The boy was tall, athletic, and- oh! Look at those baby blues. This was it, Magnus knew. He would be taking tall, dark and sexy home if it was the last thing he did.

Magnus made his way over to the boy, skillfully moving through the writhing masses. As he got close, he noticed that blue eyes smelled of alcohol and lust. Perfect. Magnus's green eyes were cat-like. It was just as well- Magnus felt like purring at the very sight of the blue eyed boy.

Magnus slid up next to the boy and pressed up against him. A thought briefly flickered across his mind. It was a thought that he quickly banished.

"If he's not gay, I'm screwed."

Luckily for Magnus, this boy was. The blue eyed boy had a name; it was Alec Lightwood. And he was in no way attracted to women. Alec's eyes slowly took in Magnus, slowly looking over all his glittery leather glory.

"Hey there blue eyes." Magnus purred, their bodies beginning to move in sync. Said blue eyes darkened with lust. "Finally," Magnus thought, "I'm getting lucky!"

"Well hello there." Alec replied, the alcohol in his system making him feel bolder each passing second. His voice was deep and husky, sending shivers through Magnus. Magnus pressed himself closer to Alec. The only thing between them now was a few layers of tight clothing.

Alec, feeling particularly courageous, ground against Magnus, sending tingles through both of them. "Oh, I hope you know- there is no way that you are not coming home with me." Magnus said breathlessly. Then Alec did something that would have shocked everyone he knew. He kissed Magnus. He FRENCH kissed Magnus.

"When do we leave?" Alec asked. Magnus was stunned but he quickly recovered. "Now." Magnus growled, the green in his eyes darkened by lust. The two could hardly keep their hands off of each other long enough to get to Magnus's car. And then it almost happened in the backseat, until Alec insisted they get to Magnus's apartment first.

Once inside, Magnus closed the door and shoved Alec against the wall, practically shoving his tongue down Alec's throat. Alec attempted to battle for dominance, but it was futile. Alec had little experience with this, while Magnus had more than he'd care to admit.

The buttons on Alec's shirt popped off, courtesy of Magnus. He made a mental note to fix the shirt before Alec left. Soon enough, all coherent thought left Magnus as Alec latched his mouth onto Magnus's neck and pulled on his head. This elicited a groan from Magnus.

Magnus pressed Alec closer to him, and by proxy, the wall. Magnus, not to be outdone, ravaged Alec's neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave several bruises. Alec's moans just spurred Magnus on.

Somehow, in a mass of the incoherency that was his reality, Alec got Magnus's shirt off of him, revealing a tanned torso. Well, toned, tanned, and at the moment, glittery. The two boys made it to Magnus's room, where Magnus shoved Alec onto the bed.

"I hope you know what you've gotten into" Magnus purred, savagely kissing the blue eyed boy. Magnus kissed a trail down Alec's muscular torso.

"Now we're getting places!" Magnus thought, his hands reaching for the button on Alec's tight jeans.

As if waiting for the worst moment, Alec's mobile went off, effectively killing the mood. Even worse- the caller was his mother, Maryse. Alec cursed and answered it. He was 18, but he still lived with his mother while he finished high school.

After a brief conversation with his mother, Alec had to leave. Magnus and Alec exchanged contact information. "I am seriously sorry about this." Alec said. "But lets plan a time where I can come back and we can," He got close to Magnus's ear, "pick up where we left off." Alec whispered and darted out of the door.

Magnus cursed as he shut his door. He awkwardly made his way to his bathroom, having a not-so-little problem to deal with. Dammned Alex. He better make good on that promise.


End file.
